


Karkat and Dave’s seasonal shenanigans

by Beetletypical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Earth C, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, i love these boys, karkats first time seeing snow, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetletypical/pseuds/Beetletypical
Summary: Karkat and Dave engage in some seasonal fun. It’s happy and fluffy because I love my boys





	Karkat and Dave’s seasonal shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the help and support of the Karkat thirst discord https://discord.gg/HwUzde

Earth C was normally warm. Usually the sun would beat down on the newly formed streets and gently warm the place. On an average day there would be nary a cloud in the sky and it hardly ever rained. Dave assumed it was because it had not yet been winter, and Karkat assumed that’s the way it always was. And for the first few months on earth C that’s now it continued, warm, sunny and pleasant.

That was until, one day it began to snow. It was sudden and without warning almost as if the earth was trying to settle into its new seasonal patterns. The snow fell gently, thin at first and thicker as the night began to turn to day. It coated the grounds, roofs and lawn furnishings of earth C. It continued to pour down as the sun lazily broke through snow logged clouds, barely heating up the world and leaving the atmosphere a bitter and biting cold.

With the arrival of the sun, came the waking of the Karkat. He opened his eyes, smiling secretly and small at the warmth and comfort that came from Dave who had his arms sleepily thrown over him. Karkat couldn’t believe how lucky he was- he knew he would complain about Dave a lot, especially to Dave, but he loved him so much. He especially loved the heat he provided him against the bitter cold in their bedroom. Snuggling closer into Dave he pondered why it was so cold- maybe this was the elusive winter that the humans were talking about?

Reluctantly, Karkat got out of bed. He NEEDED coffee, and he needed it now. He threw on a sweater over his pjs to ward off the cold ambled downstairs and straight into the kitchen. The snow was still falling, and when Karkat opened the curtains in the kitchen he was mesmerized. His mind was hipatized by the swirling of the snow, so he just lent by the sink and watched the snow fall onto his garden. He was so in love with the swirling of the snow that he didn’t notice that Dave hat crept up behind him. That was until Dave threw his arms around him from the back, and leant his head on karkats.

“Wow, so that’s what snow looks like. So fuckin’ sweet! All magical and swirly and shit” Dave mumbled absentmindedly. He seemed as entranced by the snow as Karkat did. The couple stood leaning on the sink, karkats once urgent need for coffee gone and forgotten as they stared at the sky together. They stood like this for what seemed like forever until Karkat finally chirped up.

“DAVE! We should! Go outside!” He said, eyes wide like and exited kid. When he turned to look up at Dave he could see the grin splitting his face for a few moments, an ultimately rare occurrence in this Vantas. Dave laughed, and tousled karkats thick black hair just a little bit.

“Kar-babe! We can’t go out yet” Dave smirked “we need to get your little self all toasty and warm”. He grabbed karkats arm, leading him back up to the bedroom despite protests from Karkat.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOOK WIFFER? I SAID WE SHOULD GO *OUTSIDE* NOT UPSTAIRS” He complained, but allowed Dave to drag him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Layed on the bed where 2 matching outfits, that Dave had asked kanaya to make for when winter finally fell on earth C. The shorter one was mainly black, though the bobble on the bobble hat was red and the winter jacket had a soft and silken red lining, a small crab was embroidered on the hat, the pockets of the coat and on the sides of the winter boots, under the red fluff around the foot hole.

Accompanying it on the bed was another, taller, winter outfit. This one was the same in style, except made in mostly red with black accents on the boots, hat and coat. A small record symbol was embroidered on the same places as karkats crab. The owner of this outfit turned to Karkat and smirked, allowing himself to study the shocked look on his boyfriends face. The look of shock turned to a more soft look of happiness. He hugged Dave tight. Karkat had only ever seen things like this happen in romcoms and he never expected it to happen to him. As he hugged Dave he thanked his lucky stars that the strider chose him over his many other viable romantic partners. 

The pair threw on their respective outfits, Dave did so over the top of some actual clothes and Karkat over his tacky crab pjs. They raced down stairs, in a childish attempt to beat the other to the door. Karkat was the first to get there, throwing the door open and stumbling out into the blanket of untouched snow. Dave came soon after, throwing his arm around Karkat to stop him from falling face first into the freshly fallen snow. The couple stood like that for a moment, watching as the flakes of snow fell to the ground fortifying the blanket of while where there used to be green.

Feeling the need break the moment of peace, Dave flash stepped away to grab a fistful of snow and hurled it at Karkat. The troll looked shocked for a couple of seconds before grinning wickedly. “Oh it’s *on* bulge sucker” 

The next half an hour was composed of the most ludicrous and amazing snowball fight that was ever recorded into the history of the universe. Tightly packed balls of snow exploded on the plastic lawn chairs and tables, made round white marks on the trees and destroyed the snow logged petunias. They flew through the air like diving magpies and the two boys dodged and dived like their lives depended on it. Dave used his god tier powers to his advantage, flying high up in the air to get a good vantage point to hit Karkat with. Vantas obviously complained about this, using a few choice words, but when he through a snowball powerful enough to hit floating Dave square in the face he no longer seemed to care. The half an hour seemed like forever to the two parties and they were soon soaked from head to toe, and shivering cold dispite the artfully crafted winter gear.

Taking off his sunglasses to wipe them down, Dave smiled. “Ok, ok! you win Karkalicious” He said and put his sunglasses back on, the signature Strider Smirk gracing his face. He wasn’t too cold- he wasn’t as sopping wet as Karkat who had been diving all over the floor to avoid a hit from one of Dave’s missiles. Shivering and wet, Karkat celebrated.

“OF COURSE I DID! Haha you bulge sucker, I knew I would!”. Karkat yelled up to Dave who was still floating about a foot off the ground. He grabbed his matesprite’s scarf ends and pulled him down into a celebratory kiss as the snow fell around them and onto them, karkats thick black hair turning a powdery white. Dave, not breaking the kiss, landed on the floor. He placed one hand in karkats, and upon feeling how damp his glove was he brought his head back a bit, breaking the kiss to the protest of Karkat. 

“Babe, you so cold. Colder than an ice cube in an iced lemonade in the north poll” Dave grabbed one of karkats hands in his, and began to walk him inside to the kitchen. “go get changed” he suggested “and I’ll make you some of Dave’s signature hot chocolates”. 

Before long they were snuggled up together in the sofa, covered in blankets and surrounded by the softest pillows the pair could find. A movie was selected that would furfill karkats need for romcoms and Dave’s obsession with irony. Dave was in his ‘ironic’ high school musical pjs and Karkat sported a plain black hoodie and red and black fleece pj pants. Leaning his head on Dave’s shoulder and sipping hot chocolate, Karkat was content. A small smile graced his face and the snow continued to swirl outside as the fire crackled in the harth. Just like earlier, Karkat counted his lucky stars as the start of ‘warm bodies’ played on tv.

The couple sat in near complete contentment, enjoying each others silent company and warmth. At some point during the movie Karkat had moved so his head rested in Dave’s lap. The empty cocoa cups stood on the coffee tables text to them and blankets were bound around them, pushing them into a cacoon. Outside, the snow storm raged on getting seemingly more intense as the minutes went by. It was if it was raging against the quiet contentment inside and provided balance to the world they made together.

The movie was over way before either of them wanted it to be, so they sat still for a while, chatting about nothing in particular and enjoying the warmth and comfort provided by the other. They let the world remain calm, if only for a few minutes. It was nothing that either of them had growing up and they had to learn to appreciate it. The first quiet either of them experienced was in the meteor, when the corridors were filled with hesitant quiet and the only other person either of them could talk to often were each other. That environment cultivated a understanding between each other, and helped to grow the love between them. The comfortable quiet and the still contentment was planted and raised in those quiet evenings, long days and nights without sleep.

It was Dave who first broke the silence, gently pushing Karkat off of him and suggested another hot chocolate and movie. Karkat nodded sleepy and snuggled back into the couch, blankets and cushions, purring just a little as Dave placed a kiss on his cheek. The world remained quiet and content as Dave snuck up stairs using the boiling of the kettle as his cover.

Dave entered there room and began thumbing through the draws. He discarded socks left, right and center as he tried to find what he was looking for, without drawing any attention to himself. He had to be done before the kettle had finished boiling or Karkat would get suspicious (if he hadn’t fallen asleep). The snow continued to wirl outside, matching Dave’s silent desperation. Before long though, he had found what he wanted. A black velvet ring box with a small red crab made of the same material carefully stitched on the top. Hearing the kettle ‘click’, signaling that it had just boiled, he shoved all the stuff back into the draw, and raced downstairs as quietly as he could. 

When he got down stairs, he slipped the ring box into his pocket and made the hot chocolates quickly, making sure to put extra squirty cream and marshmallows on karkats, as he fully intended to spoil Karkat today, and hopefully forever. When Dave walked back into the room, Karkat was still snuggled into the sofa, except now he was holding a movie. It was one that he and Dave had watched a million times, an old Alternian flick.

Before long they had resumed their position, Karkat’s head on Dave’s lap and blankets cacooned around them. It was slightly different, however, Karkat thought that Dave was somehow a little more antsy. For some reason Karkat didn’t know, he was a little bit more on the edge of his seat figuratively speaking. Karkat summed it up to Dave not really enjoying the movie and wanting to do something else.

Dave did want to do something else, and he got his chance once the movie drew to a close. By this point the sun was setting on earth c, and the snow still falling against the sunset. Karkat was lead by Dave outside into the falling snow. His expression was priceless as Dave fell onto one knee and took out an ornate ring box. He gasped in surprise as his matesprite popped the question

“Karkat Vantas, will you be with me for the rest of forever?”

This was not how Karkat expected the day to turn out

Days on earth C before were always sunny and warm. Joyful and clear with nary a cloud. But to Karkat Vantas, the best day on earth was the first day it snowed.


End file.
